The Second Evolution
by nariB
Summary: In the new world order, where the gifted have become the elite, revolution is a precursor to all out war and everyone will be forced to choose a side...
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Second Evolution

A/N : this is AU. It contains themes of slavery and violence. It is set in a culture when D/s is practiced as a norm and there are no defined sexual preferences.

Title: The Second Evolution : Prologue

Author: Togsos

Fandom: Heroes

Pairing: None yet!

Rating: NC-17 overall

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it but if I did......!

Warning: Slavefic, Servantfic, violence

Spoilers: None. This is seriously AU. It contains themes of Slavery, violence and D/s as a cultural norm.

Prologue:

Extract from "_The Second Evolution in context_" lecture series by Citizen Richard Manuel

"_By the fourteenth century individuals began the first manifestations of strange powers. The oppressive nature of society led to an environment of fear, those individuals unfortunate enough to deviate from the norm were hunted and killed without trial or defence. Their families and estates were wiped from the face of the known world. They were sanctioned as evil, devils, and carriers of demons. One man stood against the tide of persecution and legend has it, with his dying breath, he cast a pestilence upon the world as vengeance. Civilizations crumbled under its virulence, and it was named, the Black Death. This was the end of the First Evolution._

_Knowing they must be ever vigilant against such manifestations, Churches and Royalty alike watched, and recorded, any aberrations. Any manifestations of abilities were ruthlessly eradicated, as were the families of the condemned. This was a practice that saw occurrence throughout the known world. In Europe in particular the level of organized persecution was truly astounding, the Inquisitions bare testament to that._

_In the 16th century a unique convergence of events saw the twelve rise to prominence, the Nakamura's in the Far East, the Amman's in the Arab Territories, The Mendezs in the Americas (as it is now known), Deveraux's in France and the Petrellis in Italy, amongst others. Thus began the rise of the elite, a history that every child knows and this is now known as the Second Evolution"._


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Second Evolution : Chapter 1

Author: Togsos

Fandom: Heroes

Pairing: None yet!

Rating: NC-17 overall

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it but if I did......!

Warning: Slavefic, Servantfic, violence

Spoilers: None. This is seriously AU. It contains themes of Slavery, violence and D/s as a cultural norm.

Chapter 1:

Noah hated the pound. If he had his way he would never come back to this place. But, he knew all too well, he really didn't have an option. His hound had had to be put down after the last excursion and the law was emphatic on this point, all _comes comitis_ must be accompanied by a hound. The law had existed since the second evolution, and Noah knew he was not the man to challenge the convention. Nathan hadn't helped matters, having left him with absolutely no wiggle room from their last meeting. So here he was, on a wet Friday morning, outside the oppressive grey walls of the Upstate New York pound. With a resolute sigh he steered his car into the nearly vacant lot steeling himself to deal with the petty bureaucracy than awaited him inside.

He opened the car door carefully, mindful of his tender muscles and straightened himself to his full height all the while taking in his surroundings. He may not technically be on duty but one had to be constantly vigilant. Attacks against the members of elite houses had become common over the last few years and often proved fatal. He valued the logic that it was better to be paranoid than dead. He could see evidence of graffiti hastily but ineffectually rubbed out on the wall ahead, the Ichthus symbol still mostly visible. A torn sticker fluttered beside it the words no longer clear, they didn't need to be, Noah knew what they read _"they have caught a great number of fish, but now their net is breaking" _It as a bastardization of Luke 5:6, a verse that was popping up time and time again, having become synonymous with the Barnabans. He had seen, many times, the atrocities the had perpetrated through their acts of terrorism. The business of the Barnabans was not tolerance, they were the professed enemies of it, as every citizen was taught, these were the descendants of the Inquisitors of the oppressors of old who sought to reduce society to chaos. Their continued acts of violence was a blight on the order of the confederation. They were the amalgamation of an ancient enemy who sought to destroy the gifted and the order they had brought. Noah's hand went to his gun, flipping the safety clasp on his holster open as he walked the short distance to the facilities double doored entrance.

_3 days earlier._

Nathan Petrelli's office was designed to intimidate. Dark woods inlaid with a knotted bead exuded opulence, there was no mistaking that this was a place of power. Noah Bennett was not, however, a man easily cowed by his surroundings. He waited patiently, observing those hurrying around him. Everybody had a sense of purpose in this place. Well, everybody except him. It had been four months now since he had been attacked, his hound killed and the inactivity was wearing on him. Nathan had called him earlier in the day, his usual enigmatic self, asking him to visit. There were no slaves nor servants on this level, none were trusted enough, so citizens fetched and carried. Technically, Noah mused, one noble bondsman, or as close as one got, was currently sitting amongst them. He caught a few startled glances from the newer members of staff as they passed him, but he quickly dismissed them.

"Mr. Bennett" Noah looked up. Kim Brady, Nathan's PA stood in front of him smiling. "How are you? It's good to see you again" her perfect smile was impossibly wide.

"It's good to see you also Miss Brady". She crooked her eyebrow at the formality, Noah smiled and relented, "Kim. I'm doing well thank you, hope to be coming back soon". She nodded happily.

"He can see you now".

"Thank you". Noah stood and swayed a little, waving away Kim's protective hand.

"I'm good honestly". Kim hovered over him obliviously not quite believing his health assessment. He moved somewhat stiffly through to the inner office; four months and he was still tender.

Nathan looked up and smiled as he saw Bennet enter his office. They were not friends per se, but they were as close as their classes would allow. Standing he walked around his desk to greet the other man formally. Noah bowed his head waiting, Nathan leaned forward and kissed the other on the forehead before pulling him into a bear-hug, delighting in Noah's squeak of surprise.

"God it's good to see you up and about _comes comitis_"

"It's good to see you too, _Erus"_

"Don't tell anyone" Nathan said softly "but I missed you" Nathan leaned back to study his companion. "You look...well you look like crap," he laughed, "but at least you're vertical". Noah grinned at the comment, Nathan was nothing if not honest, with him at least.

"Sit, sit, please, do you want anything?" Noah shook his head, "so are you nearly ready to come back to work? I can't believe its been four months. I was sorry about your hound, he was with you along time, I know you're not supposed to but I should imagine it is impossible not to get attached". Noah shrugged. "However you cannot come back without one, you are well aware of this. You need to choose a new one," Nathan saw a flash of something in the other man's eyes but ignored it. He had to drive this point home. Noah should have chosen a replacement as soon as his old hound was put down, he had been without for too long, it made him more vulnerable.

"I know but, it takes along time to attune a master and hound so they serve well together. It's exhausting and I don't know if I'm up to it at the moment"

"Noah, you have two months medical leave left to you. Choose one, take your time, if you need additional time take it" Nathan raised his hand to forestall the inevitable interruption. "Peter's back from the colonies, he is taking care of my security, he's not you, but he is effective". Noah tried hard to contain his shudder at the mention Peter's name. Thankfully, Nathan either didn't notice, or choose not to. Nathan could be brutal when he needed to be, but Peter was a true sadist. Luckily for House Petrelli and society in general Nathan had two sons and heirs early in his marriage thus succession was secured. Noah could not even countenance what life under Peter Petrelli would be like. He was the first to admit that the younger mans nature made for a very effective head of state security, but as a lawmaker, he could not comprehend how that could work. He had few interactions with Peter beyond Nathan's personal security issues and he tried his damnedest to keep it that way, unfortunately in recent years Peter had started to take an interest in his niece Claire. He tried to keep her away from him but day upon day he saw the younger Petrelli's influence on his charge.

"I'll give you a week to find a hound" Suddenly Nathan's voice was hard, there was no doubt that this was a command. Noah inclined his head in reluctance acceptance, Nathan smiled, " Now of more pleasant things, how is my daughter"

"She's good, Sir, she is starting to run a little wild, pushing the boundaries a little, she's wondering when you are coming to visit" Noah said with a hint of chastisement in his voice. Thankfully the other man took it with good grace, indeed Noah was sure he saw a hint of embarrassment at the reprimand in Nathan's eyes.

"Yes well now that you are back at the house I will be able to visit more often'. Nathan paused, "Do you think we did right by her not arranging an alliance for her".

"She is still only five and not the head of a house, I don't think in the long run it will make that much of a difference, she understands some of what will be expected of her but I think you are right letting her have her childhood". Nathan looked relieved at Noah's affirmation of his choices. Although he would not expect his companion to voice an opposition. It was no secret that Noah and Sandra's alliance was over, and had been for quite some time. Sandra had fulfilled her duty when Lyle was born and now was only too happy to take advantage of the freedoms of providing an heir had provided. Nathan knew she had taken several lovers, but at least she was discreet, he respected her for that. He knew Noah had affection for his wife indeed they seemed to be good friends, but he was sure that there was no true love there.

The marriage had been a political one arranged by his father as his patriarchal right before Noah had even hit puberty. He supposed one day he would have to wade through applicants for Lyle. The thought struck him as funny, whereas Noah had been a serious child, bred to serve from the moment he was born, Lyle could best be described as goofy. He would be sent away to train in a year or two so he would eventually take the position his father held for him, with his oldest son Simon. But at the moment all Nathan could see in his minds eye was the skinny child who liked to put cardboard boxes on his and run in circles.

Curiosity won over decorum as he asked, "Noah do you have someone who warms your bed?" He smiled as he saw his companions startled look at the personal nature of the question. When no answer was forthcoming he continued, "that's what I thought, perhaps you should, you have been by yourself for a long time now. I would imagine a man in your position would have no shortage of offers from eager subs".

"Discretion is always an issue", Noah stated bluntly.

"An issue or an excuse? Damn it Noah, I'm not talking about taking one on full time but as an occasional diversion. Think of it as occupational therapy or stress relief. You have some time, I'm sure you'll get bored, take get one, hell, get ten if you want, take this opportunity, have a little fun". Noah knew what was coming but he still prayed to whatever deity that was listening that they would still his Master's tongue.

"Noah, I'm not advising you on this, I'm telling you, get yourself a play thing". Noah sighed, there it was then, his fate was sealed.

"You appear to been taking time to plan my recuperation Sir". Nathan just laughed at Noah's put upon tone.

Well everyone needs a hobby and just because I have no life at the moment doesn't mean you shouldn't".

"Is the assembly causing you problems Sir?"

"No more than usual. I'm sure you know of the difficulties in the outer colonies".

"Just what I've seen on the news"

"Yes well, they have been underplaying the extent of the problem. Maury is loosing control, according to Peter. He thinks the Amman's may move against him in the disputed territories". Nathan took in Noah's supervise.

"That is a significant statement if it is accurate. Are the Amman's that powerful?"

"Not yet, but Peter thinks it's only a matter of time. Their eugenics program has ensured that they have a significant number of enhanced."

"And where would the confederation come down if this happened?"

Nathan rubbed his face suddenly looking very tired.

"I don't know".

The simple statement shocked Noah to the core.

Looking up Nathan continued, "You know Harold Fletcher passed away", Noah nodded, wondering where the abrupt change of subject was leading, "It throws our ATA program into some disarray, he left his lab to a citizen and not the state. It's something I wish you to look into. It was", he paused "an unexpected move. But all that can wait till you are recovered", he laughed at the disappointment on Noah's face. "You are too easy to read sometimes".

"Mr. Petrelli, the ceremony is due to begin in 20 minutes. Shall I tell them you will be delayed?"

"No, Kim, thank you. I am finished here." He looked at his _comes comitis,_ a great weight of sadness in his demeanor. "This will not be a good day" he stated simply. Noah nodded in understanding. Forty two people had died the day he was injured, the explosion had rocked police plaza to its foundation. Today Nathan was unveiling a monument in honor of the men and women who had been killed. Noah didn't like the idea of Nathan appearing so publicly but understood the political and social necessity of it.

"Do you wish me to accompany you _Erus_?" Noah asked. Nathan shook his head.

"No, go home, get well, come back, and find these bastards" Nathan said his voice ladened with barely contained fury as he left the office.

***********************************


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Second Evolution : Chapter 2

Author: Togsos

Fandom: Heroes

Pairing: None yet!

Rating: NC-17 overall

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it but if I did......!

Warning: Slavefic, Servantfic, violence

Spoilers: None. This is seriously AU. It contains themes of Slavery, violence and D/s as a cultural norm.

Chapter 2

Harold Braishner was a man who was sure of his own importance. He ran the pound, he supplied the elite, he even knew some of the minor house officials by name. He bred and trained the best hounds in the confederation. His stock was used exclusively by the elite and their minions. He knew he was strict, but he also like to think of himself as fair. He was not a man who recognized his own delusions. He relished his job for the simple reason, it allowed him to be the most sadistic, pig-headed bastard he could possibly be, and no one would question him. All that mattered was the product not the method. He never spared the whip when it came to obedience training and was not afraid to make an example of any of the more disruptive hounds. The liberals at PETA were constantly on his back but he choose to ignore them secure in the knowledge that he was protected by the state. He had campaigned hard to get to his position and managed to rise from freeman to citizen in the process, something he was enormously proud off. He was the first in his family ever to do so and he would do whatever he needed to, to protect that status whether it be fawning, fucking, or killing, to secure it. He had just returned from his morning briefing when he saw a man of interest on one of the monitors. Noah Bennet was limping down the main corridor to his special training pens. It was due to his own self-discipline that he hadn't spat his coffee over his keyboard in excitement.

Noah entered showing his credentials and walked to the end of the observation corridor. This was the sanitized end of the facility, he knew that the type of hound he needed would not be housed here. These were show dogs, primped to peak the interest of wealthy wives and socialites craving to accessorize. He was aware of the cameras tracking him as he turned onto the special training quad.

Each pen was 12x12 ft with reinforced perspex viewing panels. The hounds came obediently to the front, as they had been trained. They, for the most part, had lifeless eyes, having being subjected to intensive invasive training. This area did not house show dogs, these creatures were picked for their potential aggression and their aptitude to be trained for bloodsports. They were defeated creatures, matted, emaciated and half crazed. Noah knew that the pound practiced a policy of break them then rebuild them, it programmed them to be absolutely loyal to their Masters. He could see that their throats had been cut, locking them into muteness, a noisy hound could endanger its handler, he also knew they were neutered to make them more pliable and ultimately controllable.

Passing the last pen, preparing to turn onto the second corridor of the viewing square something struck him as odd. He could see that the last pen was occupied but no hound had come forward. He paused and took a step closer. The cell was darker than the rest but he was sure he could see the a crouched shape near the show platform in the center. Then, quicker than he could step away, the hound threw itself snarling at the window, clawing at the reinforced perspex, it's teeth gnashing. Noah stumbled as he backed away, his injured leg giving out from under him, this was a level of aggression he had not seen before except in rabid animals. He was dimly aware of raised voices coming towards him, turning his head he saw three wardens rush into the cell, two carrying graspers and one armed with a cattle prod. Suddenly the obsequious worm Barnett, no Braishner, was in front of his face. Pushing him aside, stumbling to his feet, clutching his tender side, he made his way into the pen. He could hear the high pitch keen of a hound in pain and it set his teeth on edge.

"Mr. Bennet, are you all right?" Noah could feel Braishner clawing at his arm. "I can't tell you how sorry I am. This one is somewhat unstable. It does not like to be confined. I'm afraid we are left with little option but to put it down. Tomorrow in fact". Braishner shook his head, an action most men would take for sorrow at another creatures fate, but Bennet knew better. Braishner didn't like to put hounds down as it meant he would be out of pocket and possibly loose face within the community. Storming past Noah over to the hound which was curled on its side, graspers tightly looped around its neck, he lashed out his heavily booted foot connecting with the creatures ribcage. Even from several feet away Noah could hear the wet snap of the bones breaking. The hound merely grunted, already iat its limit of pain from the liberally used prod and graspers. Noah looked at the pitiful creature lying prostrate on the floor, trying to take shallow breaths to ease the pain and whimpering softly and felt himself drawn towards it.

He knelt down beside the battered hound and ran his hand softly over its haunches and ribcage feeling the protruding ribs. The hound had obviously been beaten and starved over a protracted period of time. No wonder he's feral Noah thought to himself.

"He hasn't been devoiced?" Noah asked looking up at the wardens. Braishner shook his head. "What about neutered?" Again Braishner shook his head. Noah raised his eyebrow in surprise, turning back to the hound. It had its soft brown eyes trained on him, they looked to be pleading with him.

"I will take it" Noah said standing, stopping, he suddenly realized that he had spoken out loud. He looked at those mournful brown eyes again and became resolute. If it could be trained, good, if not he would have it put down humanely, as Nathan had pointed out he had two months and very few distractions.

"What's it's name?" he asked turning to Braishner. The man looked at his clipboard, running his finger down the list of names.

"Gabriel" he heard a soft voice on the floor say.

"Sylar" Braishner replied.

***********************************


End file.
